Santana's Tattoo
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: Santana's got a tattoo and Puck wants to see it. Side Brittany/Quinn rated T for cursing


Santana's Tattoo

Santana hadn't meant to get it. But some part of her, a part of her that needs to be squashed had wanted to get it. Upon asking Brittany, her blonde best friend told her in an overly joyful voice

"You're in love with her!" Santana was quick to put it down. And while she repeatedly told her that there was no way in possible that she could ever love someone like _Berry_ Brittany didn't listen. Or care for that matter. Once she got it in her head, it was stuck there. Santana was fucked.

The next time it came up was nearly a month later when Santana had gotten the first sign that she could possibly be in love with the short singer. It was Glee rehearsal and Rachel was sitting in the front row of the risers, directly in front of Santana while Puck sang Sweet Carolina too her. The wild fire deep in the pit of her stomach ragged and the Latina had a sudden urge to take a swing at the Jewish boy. Of course she didn't, instead she gritted her teeth, crossed her arms across her chest, and sent death glares at Puck. Brittany noticed her friend's sudden change in mood and couldn't help but smile. She gave the hand hers was intertwined with and gave a nod at the copper skinned girl next to her. The other blonde smiled a sly smile before leaning back in her chair.

Brittany didn't confront Santana about it until her, Quinn, and Santana were at Cheerio's practice, running around the track.

"You got jealous." Brittany's random comment broke the silence that surrounded them as they ran around the track.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn nearly laughed at this.

"Yeah right you should've seen the glare you were sending at Puck when he was singing to Manhands." The glare that was once sent at the football player was now being sent at the Captain of the Cheerios.

"Yeah it was just like that." Brittany said with a light giggle, making the glare slip from the Hispanic girl's face.

"_Yo no era celoso._" Was muttered under her breath.

"What was that? Not all of us speak fluent Spanish." Santana ignored the shorter blonde and ran faster to get away from them.

"She was totally jealous." Quinn nodded in agreement.

It was surprisingly the next day that Santana showed sign number two of being possibly in love with Rachel Berry. It was a simple, yet not simple act. She stopped all slushy attacks on the singer. It was simple in the fact that it was just a tiny act. But it wasn't simple in the fact of her actions. To Rachel this would mean the world if she actually knew who stopped them, but to Quinn and Brittany it was just another sign that the ill-tempered Latina is falling deep for the loud mouthed Glee Captain.

It was Quinn who confronted Santana this time. It didn't help Santana's case when Quinn found her leaning against her locker staring across the hallway at the brunette as she put books away in her locker, and pulled others out that she no doubt needed.

"God your puppy dog eyes are making me sick, why don't you just go talk to her already?" Santana scoffed at her, immediately moving her gaze away from the other brunette.

"I'm Santana Lopez; I don't do puppy dog eyes." Quinn snickered but continued opening her locker.

"Yeah uh huh. RuPaul has reduced you to a puddle of love sickness." Santana narrowed her eyes in a glare at the girl next to her.

"Don't call her that." Quinn actually did laugh this time.

"Do you hear yourself? And you still think you're not in love with here? Wow you're either incredibly dense or swimming in de nil. If the tattoo wasn't proof enough for you then what you're doing now is." The glare seemed to intensify but it didn't faze the blonde cheerleader any.

"Pull your head out of your ass Santana and wake up. Stopping the slushies, defending her, getting a tattoo of her name, and getting jealous when a guy sings a song for her are all the signs you need. Go talk to her before someone else does." Quinn left her standing there, jaw nearly to the ground and fists clenched at her sides.

Nearly a week later is when the cat came out of the bag. Santana had spilt juice on her Cheerio's uniform when she caught sight of white panties peaking out under the incredibly short skirt Rachel was wearing today. All thoughts of drinking left her mind and in mid drink her eyes left her cup and focused on the ass of Rachel Berry as she bent over to grab her milk that was most likely pushed out of her hands. When the cold liquid soaked through her top then her skirt Santana snapped her head back to the drink she just poured all of herself.

"_Condénelo_!" The brunette Latina shot out of her seat and all eyes in the cafeteria moved in her direction. She didn't have time to shot them all glares, instead she nearly stomped out of the lunch room and too her locker where she found that she only had a tank top and jeans, no back up uniform. With a mumbled "_sólo jodienda grande_" Santana through open the bathroom door and changed into her spare clothes. She'd have to go home after Glee and get a new uniform.

It was in Glee though that she began to regret not going home at lunch. The tank top she was wearing was a little bit too small for her and would constantly ride up, and her jeans were skinny jeans, so they wouldn't budge from her waist. Santana's lower back was becoming completely exposed. She tried her hardest to keep her shirt down, but with the dancing they were doing, and Puck's hormone induced body, she had eyes on her the entire time. It wasn't really a surprise when Puck suddenly exclaimed

"No way! You have a tattoo!" Santana's first reaction was to pull her shirt down and turn away from the hands reaching towards her.

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do, let me see it." Puck reached for her shirt, but the Latina stepped away and held her shirt down with both hands.

"No I don't Puck, now leave me alone." She tried to glare at him, but she was a little busy trying to avoid his curiosity, while trying to keep her shirt down.

"It kinda looked like a name. Who's name did you brand yourself with?" When his hands came in contact with her white tank top she let out a low growl but he either didn't care, or didn't notice, and continued trying to work the shirt up so he could see.

"I swear to God Puck if you don't leave me alone I'm going to make sure that the thing between your legs is permanently broken." The threat would have usually worked but the he was far to curious to see what it is she has, to just give up now.

"Brittany!" Santana hissed to her best friend who was currently just sitting back with her hand in Quinn's enjoying the show.

"What?"

"Stop him!" Santana used all the strength she had to keep the edges of her shirt down.

"Why?" Her mouth dropped open as she openly gawked at her.

"Mr. Schue tell him to stop!" When she looked over at their teacher she found him trying to hide his smile behind a hand.

"Just let me see." For a second her eyes flickered to Rachel's who were looking on with just as must curiosity as the guy trying to pull her shirt up.

"God damn it Puck NO!" He managed to creep up one side of her shirt and caught sight black and gold.

"Ohh it's black and gold?" Santana's glare didn't seem like it was possible to get any more heated, but it did.

"Puck stop!" From the excessive pull and tug from the two the shirt started to rip up the side. Puck seemed to notice this and instead took his hands off the hem of the shirt and started ripping the shirt even more. In a blind panic Santana put her hands on her lower back and backed away from him.

"Puck!"

"Well if you would've just showed me I wouldn't have had to rip your shirt. Now let me see, it can't be that bad." The Latina kept backing up till her back came in contact with one of the cabinets surrounding the room.

"Santana just show him so we can go back to what we are supposed to be doing, which is singing."

"Yeah Santana just show him. It's not like the name is of any importance." Santana shot the head cheerleader a glare.

"Yeah it is. Santana's in love with her member." All the color drained from her face at Brittany's not so silent confession.

"Brittany!" The smile that was on the tall blonde's face dropped when she saw the sheer amount of panic in her friend's eyes.

"Oops sorry S." Puck's grin couldn't have grown any bigger, but it did, and so did his curiosity."

"Well well well, it's a girl then? And it's someone in this room. Hmm, Brittany's with Quinn, so that kills two birds with one stone. And you don't get along with Mercedes, so that leaves Tina and Rachel. But since you clearly don't like Rachel, it must be Tina." Santana rolled her eyes, and tried to ease her way around her ex-boyfriend.

"So it's not Tina?" With a sudden speed she didn't no he possessed he lunged at her shirt and in one grab ripped it clean off her, but with her hands still firmly planted on her lower back, a small piece of fabric remained.

All eyes seemed to snap open at seeing the black lacy glad chest of Santana Lopez. Pants seemed to lift in unison, and a small chant of "mailman, mailman" was heard from Finn's direction. And with one last stolen glance at Rachel's flushed cheeks Santana smirked and brought her leg up between Puck's legs.

He brought a hand up to cup his junk, and fell to the ground with a higher pitched "ohh." Santana took one step over him and was just about to go down the risers when a hand caught her wrist and pulled the fabric out from under her hands.

A collective, and surprisingly in sync gasp rang throughout the entire group. She immediately covered it up and turned so her front was facing the group. It was then that she saw who had grabbed her.

The small piece of white fabric was held firmly in the grasp of one Rachel Berry. And for once she was at a loss for words.

"I…I…" Santana didn't know what to say, or what to do, so she did the one thing she was good at. She ran.

When she made it to the parking lot she found that she had left her keys back in the room, along with all her things. With a groan and smack to her locked car she slide down the driver's side door and sat her ass down on the cool cement beneath her.

She's not sure how long she sat there until footsteps hitting the pavement reached her ears. Her immediate reaction was to run, but she pushed it away in hopes that the person would see that she's not here and go back to wherever it was they came from. To her utter disappointment the person did _not_ leave, and instead walked around the car and saw how pathetic she looked. With one glance to her left Santana let out a groan and stood to her feet.

"What do you want Berry?" Santana tried to put on a glare, but it was failing, instead she settled with crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why do you have my name? Puck was right, you hate me, so why me?" Auburn eyes rolled.

"I don't hate you."

"You have a funny way of showing that. I still don't get why you-"

"I was drunk Berry! Why I got your name tattooed on me is just a big a mystery to you as it is to me." Chocolate eyes looked down, and in that moment Santana felt like a total jackass for yelling at her tiny brunette.

"Brittany said that you were in love with me." She said in such a tiny voice that it honestly scared Santana. She didn't let it show though.

"Yeah well…I don't know. Brittany usually knows more about people than people actually know about themselves." Rachel gave a slow nod.

"So you…don't?" Santana sighed and turned to face away from her, fully intent on walking away, but a finger tracing the small of her back stopped her.

"It's very pretty, and thoughtful." Santana could feel the singer's soft touch tracing over her name, and over the music notes that made up a gold star. The Latina turned back around, but the glare that was there earlier is gone, now replaced with a look of pure confusion.

"I stopped the slushies, I got jealous with Puck, and I yelled at Quinn for calling you names. Brittany says all those things I did prove that I love you, but I don't see how I could. I spent most of my life tormenting you, and putting you down, so I don't see how all of a sudden I could go from that to being in love with you. It's just crazy, and hard to believe, cause you're you and I'm me. We shouldn't go together, but for some stupid reason, beyond my control, I have fallen in love with you, and I guess my drunk ass already knew that and decided it would be a good idea to-" The taller brunette was cut off by the soft touch of lips touching hers. It was so light and fast that she had a hard time believing it actually happened. But from the way a blush is creeping over Rachel's cheeks, and how she won't meet her eyes, it did happen.

"You were starting to sound like me. I figured you'd want me to cut you off, but I couldn't find a good time to, and I wasn't really sure I would be able to with just saying your name, so I opted to use a different method in shut-" It was Santana's turn to cut Rachel off. With a yank to the singer's shirt, she was flush against a half naked Santana, who didn't waste time and dipped down to press her lips against the singer's.

The hands that were between them moved to wrap around a copper neck, while the hands that were gripping an argyle shirt moved around her waist to bring them closer. The kiss was broken when a lack of oxygen became a problem, but they stayed in their embrace. While they caught their breath, Santana leaned her forehead against the other girl's and let a smile dance across her face.

"I think I might love you to, but I might need some more help figuring it out." Santana's smile broke out into a wide grin before she leaned down and capture those plump lips within her own once again.


End file.
